Smart-home devices are rapidly becoming part of the modern home experience. These devices may include thermostats, keypads, touch screens, and/or other control devices for controlling environmental systems, such as HVAC systems or lighting systems. The smart-home environment may also include smart appliances, such as washing machines, dishwashers, refrigerators, garbage cans, and so forth, that interface with control and/or monitoring devices to increase the level of functionality and control provided to an occupant. Security systems, including cameras, keypads, sensors, motion detectors, glass-break sensors, microphones, and so forth, may also be installed as part of the smart-home architecture. Other smart-the home devices may include doorbells, monitoring systems, hazard detectors, smart lightbulbs, and virtually any other electronic device that can be controlled via a wired/wireless network.
Many modern smart-home environments may include video cameras. These video cameras may be used for security systems, monitoring systems, hazard detection systems, and so forth. In general, video cameras provide a live video feed that can be played at a local console or on a computing system of the user, allowing them to remotely monitor a portion of the smart-home environment or its surroundings.